


The Radiant Raven

by calmdowncolb



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncolb/pseuds/calmdowncolb
Summary: After a whirlwind week, Tyler and Michael celebrate with their first sexual experience together.
Relationships: Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The Radiant Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to begin the day after the final memory is chosen, before the 6 month follow up.

Twenty hours. 

Twenty hours since they found the loft in the barn. Twenty fucking hours since Tyler Ronan didn’t have to repeat the same torturous questions over and over. The _why_ and the _who_ were found. 

It was Tyler who was now feeling lost. 

The demons of the past seemed to have frozen over, not unlike the lake out back. 

Sleep had been touch and go since he arrived back in Delos Crossing. Nightmares like cinematic remakes of his childhood flashed relentlessly. Alyson was there to commiserate when he needed it, or make him laugh when he was near the edge. 

Michael was the only way he was guaranteed any rest. After the loft, he was gracious enough to sleep over the locally-damned Ronan house. Tyler clung to him like glue all night. 

He accepted that he’d probably never sleep that good again in his life. 

Presently, Tyler was zoned out on the couch. A neglected styrofoam container of breakfast goodies sat before him on the coffee table. 

The opposite of neglected - Michael sat beside him, happily munching away. A juxtaposition in his flannel pants and no shirt, next to Tyler who was all but dressed for a hike in the arctic. 

Tyler snapped back to reality when Michael wiped his hands on his pants instead of grabbing a napkin. His little idiosyncrasies were probably in the thousands. 

Struck, Tyler turned his head to admire. Michael was fixated on the movie on the television. Something something sci-fi, lasers and robots. He smiled serenely as he watched. 

Tyler’s eyes rolled over every flawless feature. His tan skin was accentuated by freckles. If Tyler was the religious type, he’d think that God put them there to create the worlds most beautiful pattern. Michael’s facial jewelry shone in the reflection of the snow outside. His exposed shoulders looked like a great Alaskan treasure, broad and decorated with tattoos. 

What a gorgeous human. 

“Hey.” Tyler whispered. 

“Hey yourself.” Michael said, not daring to tear his eyes away from the lights and sounds.

“I really appreciate you staying back.” He said solemnly. 

“My pleasure.” Michael gave Tyler his full attention. “If you’d had seen the view this morning, you woulda stayed too.” 

“Ah yeah. The mountains are something else.”

Michael snorted. “I was referring to you.”

Tyler involuntarily inhaled deeply. He couldn’t stop his mouth from curling into a smile. How? How the fuck was that even possible right now? 

He met Michael’s impish face with a blushing one. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot these past few days. Fuck, weeks really. You know this.” Tyler began. “Just thinking about my life... this world, and how it works.”

“Yeah. You’re a regular Socrates at this point.” Michael joked. 

“Hah.” Tyler said dryly. He needed to get through his point but would never leave one of Michael’s quips unacknowledged. A pit formed in his stomach and climbed up to his throat. 

“And I just... Dude. You’ve been like a glimmering light in all this chaos. For real.”

Michael folded his hands in the prayer position; a simple and thankful gesture. 

“And listen... I don’t want to lose that light. Like... god, I’m gonna sound so fucking weird.”

“Weird? My speciality.” Michael shrugged. 

“No kidding... But uh...” Tyler took a steadying breath, but tried not to make it obvious. 

“Uh. But really. There’s something here, right? Something good. And strong. There’s love here. Yeah?” Tyler said, shimmying out of his jacket as the sweat threatened to pour through it. 

“Absolutely, Ty. I’ve loved your sister for a long time. It only makes sense that her hot brother would swoop in and knock me off my feet in no time flat.” Michael leaned over to gently caress a finger down Tyler’s cheek. 

Tyler didn’t want to allow himself to be embarrassed, so he soldiered on. 

“Glad to hear. So I’m making this way more awkward than I planned. But. Michael, I’m really really ready to take some sort of metaphorical plunge.” Tyler said. 

“Plunge away, sweetness.” Michael said. 

“Well. I want to... have.. sex?” Tyler squeaked out. 

He quickly worked out all the bravado that he had saved up as the words clumsily tumbled from his mouth. With it gone, he was left a confused and vulnerable goblin. 

“Woah.” Michael sat back in his chair and blinked. “Damn, that’s quite a sentence to drop on me, Ronan.” 

“Not quite Socrates, huh?” Tyler flushed fully. 

“Maybe I was wrong with the comparison.” Michael teased, and extended a hand onto Tyler’s knee. 

“Listen. You’ve gone through a lot of wild shit in the last week. Your head is probably spinning. I don’t wanna seem uninterested - trust me. I am interested. But how about you sleep on this one? Just to be sure?” 

“But I am sure.” Tyler said. His lip quivered slightly over the sting of what felt like his first rejection. “I wouldn’t have told you all that stuff if I hadn’t uh... been thinking about it already.” 

“Tyler, I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret. And I certainly don’t want you to resent me later on.” Michael said. His eyes were focused and true. There was no evidence of selfishness in his voice. There never was. 

Tyler almost pouted for a moment. 

He was too sweet. Too caring and thoughtful and exactly what Tyler was slowly turning into a puddle over. 

“Have this conversation with me tomorrow?” He decided to ask. 

Michael smiled warmly. “Can do.” 

Tyler was not entirely pleased, but they ended the conversation with a kiss and moved on to planning out the day. 

-

Tyler awoke the next morning an anxious and horny ball of nerves. 

The talk with Michael yesterday was precisely what he had needed, in a way. It had caused his head to fill up with all sorts of fantastical situations and possibilities. The more he planned, the more ideas he came up with. Michael wanted him to sleep on it and he did. He was ready, and that was something that came to him with no question or doubt. 

Michael was the first person he opened up to about his lack of sexual history who didn’t even bat an eye. The topic didn’t come up much at Fireweed, but when it did, it always left Tyler feeling a little more outcasted than usual. 

He stuck his hands down his boxers for a quick self-help session. When that didn’t help, he shambled his way to the shower to clean up and maybe steam clean his thoughts away. 

When that didn’t help, he wrapped himself in a towel and wrangled up some coffee. 

He dropped his cell phone twice before he could get Michael’s number dialed. 

He swore Michael considered it a crime to let one of Tyler’s calls wait past the first ring. 

“G’morning sunshine.” Michael said. His smile was audible. Tyler choked down the butterflies in his stomach. 

“Hey. So. It’s tomorrow.” Tyler said. 

“Yeah, I saw on the calendar.” Michael quipped for a moment, then remembered the significance. 

“D’you wanna talk?” Michael pursued. 

“Yeah. When do you get off?” Tyler asked. He fidgeted with a chip in the coffee mug handle. 

“I’m off today if you can believe it.” Michael said. “I was just playing a couple tunes so I don’t forget how.” 

He accentuated his statement with a strum of a guitar. 

“Aly’s out right now. She’s meeting with a potential buyer. Then she has lunch with Brown.” Tyler pondered for a moment on shyly asking Michael over. He gathered all the courage he had left and led with confidence. 

“You should come over.” He said. 

“I’ll be right there.” Michael agreed. 

-

Tyler held the binder in his quivering hands. 

He knew what was happening when Michael came over, so he had only thrown some sweatpants on his bottom. 

If he had his way, he’d be able to rip apart the offending fabric into a million shreds. 

He was too nervous to stand still and shifted his weight between his feet while he decided if he was going to wear it. 

Sex was supposed to be about total exposure, right? Becoming one with the other person? Nudity? 

From the upstairs, he could hear a knock at the door, then Michael letting himself in. 

“Ty?” 

“Upstairs!” Tyler called. The pit in his stomach expanded, growing spikes and shadows. 

“Fuck it.” He mumbled and enclosed himself in his binder. He grabbed a tee shirt and put it on before Michael could find his way to the twins’ bedroom. 

“Hey.” Michael said. 

“Hey.” Tyler put his hands on his hips and faced his partner. 

“How’re you feeling?” Michael asked. 

Tyler stepped over to him and gave him a long kiss before replying. 

“Certain.” He said. “Eager. And really fucking nervous.” 

Michael licked his lips, still savoring the kiss. 

“That’s a triple-check for me too.” 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Tyler mused. 

“I am as well.” Michael said. “Just to be clear- if any point you change your mind, or you’re uncomfortable at all, just tell me. We’ll stop and figure it out, or we’ll stop and order Chinese. Either way.” 

Tyler nodded. “Same goes for you.” 

He cradled Michael’s face in his hands. This man deserved to be cherished and loved. This man _made sure_ that Tyler was cherished and loved. The look in Michael’s eyes caused Tyler to squirm. The testosterone was in full force today. 

Michael gently held Tyler’s hands in his before bringing them to his lips to kiss. 

“I’m gonna keep my binder on. If that’s cool.” Tyler said. 

“Whatever you prefer.” Michael, once again, didn’t even bat an eye. 

“Let’s head downstairs.” 

-

Tyler wasn’t about to bring this new experience into his and Alyson’s childhood bedroom. 

He and Michael returned to the couch they had breakfast on the day before. Alyson was away. No one was outside but the birds and squirrels. 

It was just him and Michael, right there. He didn’t have to focus on the past anymore. He didn’t have to think about motives or mental illnesses or the fucking night at the dock. All he was thinking about as soon as he saw the couch was to push Michael down onto it. 

“Woah, okay!” He exclaimed, spilling onto the couch on his back. 

Tyler was on him in an instant, attacking with kisses. His hands found their way into Michael’s hair and loosened the elastic from his bun, freeing the wavy black locks.

Tyler fought the insecurities that nagged and bit and scratched. Instead he found solace with his nose in Michael’s neck, breathing in the comfort and cologne. 

“Get over here, Ronan.” Michael breathed, hitched Tyler’s leg and managed to flip their position over. Now they laid chest-to-chest, as close as could be. 

As Tyler found himself on his back, he found every drop of blood in his body rushing down below. The loose sweats he had on felt like a prison. He moved to pull them down but was unable to fight away a pause. 

“Is this too fast?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow in concern. 

“No. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Tyler said. 

“What do you wanna do?” Michael asked, now comfortably running his hand up and down Tyler’s concealed thigh. 

“Uh.” Tyler saw a flashback montage of the few scraps of pornography he had seen in his life. It almost turned his stomach instead of giving him ideas. 

“Let’s just… go with the flow.” Tyler said. 

Michael smiled in such a way that made his eyes glitter. The Alaskan mountains had nothing on this guy. 

Tyler pulled his sweatpants down; Michael moved to accommodate him. 

“Can I?” Michael asked. 

Tyler nodded, and cautiously took Michael’s hand. 

With guidance, Michael’s fingers slid down and grazed Tyler’s swollen cock. 

Tyler let out a hiss, just from surprise. 

“I’msorry!” Michael blurted out and retracted his hand. 

“Nodon’tstop!” Tyler said. 

“Okay! Uh- I’ll go slow.” 

Once again, Michael ran two fingers across Tyler’s cock. With his fingertips, he traced small circles around the head, trailing wetness as he did. 

Tyler took steady breaths and closed his eyes. He allowed his body to sink into the couch cushions. 

Michael tasted his fingers briefly and hummed his satisfaction. 

“Please keep doing that… you can do more if you want.” Tyler said, almost meek. 

Michael gladly accepted the permission given, and slipped two fingers inside Tyler. It was easy, provided with how soaking wet he was. As he explored, he continued to trace circles on Tyler’s cock with his thumb. 

“Oh my god.” Tyler’s eyes shot open. 

“Good or bad?” Michael asked, halting all movements. 

“Good. Great. Amazing!” Tyler panted. 

Michael curled his fingers inside Tyler and began to build up a rhythm. 

Tyler’s eyes rolled back again, and he let out a noise he had never heard himself make before. Trying to cum all by himself had always been an issue, but within a minute, he was a trembling mess on the couch. 

He could hear his own wetness as Michael rubbed every spot with precision. Tyler’s moan echoed through the first floor as he came, tightening and throbbing around Michael’s fingers. 

“Oh fuck, Tyler.” Michael shook his head, stupefied. “You are just… you’re so beautiful.” 

“You are too.” Tyler whimpered. “Please. I need you now.” 

Michael safely took his fingers out, leaving Tyler aching for more. 

Clumsily, he undid his jeans and discarded them to the floor. Both men still had their tee shirts on but neither could stop to care. 

Michael’s underwear were being peeled off and Tyler found himself salivating over the gorgeous cock before him. He couldn’t believe that he wasn’t satisfied after two orgasms in an hour. 

After Michael applied a condom and pushed his rock hard cock inside, Tyler didn’t think he would ever be satisfied again. 

The insertion, at first, made his hips tighten and his jaw clench. 

“Let me know if it’s painful. Or you just wanna stop.” Michael said, obviously pacing himself way slower than he wanted to go. 

“I won’t be requesting any stops.” Tyler said, smiling so stupidly. He took a deep breath and felt the wonderful fullness inside. 

“Likewise.” Michael said. He pulled out ever so slightly before giving Tyler his full length again, over and over. 

Tyler laid back, taking big breaths and taking the twinges of discomfort in stride. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Michael whispered. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Tyler responded but lazily bringing Michael’s face to his and kissed him until the strokes became unsteady. 

“I love… this.” Tyler said, breaking them apart and seeing the pure pleasure and bliss on Michael’s face. 

“Me too sweetheart- oh god. Ohhh.” Michael’s breath quickened and he gave Tyler a few more heavenly strokes before he came inside the condom with a moan. 

He pulled out and composed himself enough to dispose of the condom. Tyler laid there and his entire body trembled and shivered from the experience. 

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, catching his breath. 

“Oh yeah.” Tyler said, confident and sleepy. 

“D’you wanna talk or do you want to nap while I make you some waffles?” Michael offered. 

“Mmm. You keep giving me reasons to have you around.” Tyler said. 

Michael aided him in recovering his sweats. Tyler rolled over on the couch and snuggled into the fetal position. He could still feel Michael’s cock inside him, and his own would be throbbing for a little while longer. Waffles sounded great but round two sounded greater. 

Despite how his hands shook, Tyler relaxed and thought about who Michael would be represented by in The Book Of Goblins. He would have to be the most stunning, kindest being in the forest. The one who befriended The Crafty Goblins and ensured the safety and happiness of those around him. One whose beauty shown bright to all that came across him, and was only outmatched by his heart. 

Tyler felt a presence, then a kiss on his temple. 

“Mmm. Thank you… Radiant Raven.” 

“Is that me?” Michael asked. 

“That’s you.” Tyler said, slowly but surely dozing off. 

“Get some rest, sweetness.”

Tyler fell asleep smiling. 

_And that is how the Brother Crafty Goblin fell in love with Radiant Raven._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I finished playing Tell Me Why 3 hours ago and whipped this fanfic up in 90 minutes, so please excuse me if it’s a mess. That would make sense as I also am a mess from this game. 
> 
> As a trans male, and a “late in life” virgin, Tyler’s character truly made my heart swell. I hope I’ll do him justice. 
> 
> If you wanna talk about Tell Me Why, or anything else, message me on my tumblr of the same username!


End file.
